The invention relates generally to pressure sensors, and more specifically to a small form factor pressure sensor.
Pressure sensors that use Microfused Silicon Strain gage (MSG) technology have become popular for variety of applications, such as automotive brake systems, automotive stability control systems, GDI fuel pressure, transmission systems, and so forth. These pressure sensors are generally small in form. A preferred design for a small form factor MSG sensor, which can have an outside diameter of less than 15 mm, typically uses a single printed circuit board (PCB) that connects directly to customer electronics in order to minimize component count. In these small form factor MSG sensors, a location of sensor PCB contact pads is generally constrained to a minimum radial distance from a center of the package due to a window in a center of the PCB to enable wirebonding to a strain gage.
What is needed is a solution for making offset pad connection with a single spring.